ByakuRasengan
by InfiniteIceRelease
Summary: Neji runs into Naruto on the day when the boy needs desperately to be left alone. What happened, Naruto?


Title: ByakuRasengan

Title: ByakuRasengan  
Summary: Neji runs into Naruto on the day when the boy needs desperately to be left alone. What happened, Naruto?  
Pairing: Neji/Naruto

Naruto's slumped form could barely be seen in the dense foliage, but that was exactly what he wanted. It was his sixteenth birthday, and while no one but the Hokage and Iruka-sensei knew about this particular predicament, Naruto didn't want to risk anyone finding him.

It was all the Kyuubi's fault, he pouted to himself. He was of-age now, and he was made aware of something called 'mating season'. The fox had somewhat explained it to him, and Naruto had gone to the other two for the rest. Tsunade-baachan had practically had a heart-attack when Naruto had told her, and Iruka had done almost the same thing. But after the initial shock, they had done all they could to find answers and ways to make the boy feel more comfortable. But it wasn't helping. He felt his body quiver for the hundredth time that day and he groaned quietly.

He was extremely horny, and right now he didn't CARE who he had sex with. And that was exactly why he was out in the forest right now, hiding from absolutely everyone who could possibly come upon him. He didn't want to do something that he might regret… he didn't know if he could control himself.

"Urgh…" he let out another soft groan as his body spasmed once again. How long exactly was this supposed to go on? He had no idea, but if it didn't go away quickly, he was going to go crazy. His stomach then chose that time to growl, reminding him that he hadn't eaten anything for a few hours since coming out here to hide.

"It's all YOUR fault!" he hissed quietly at the burning black seal on his belly, poking it viciously.

That only served to earn him a louder growl from his empty tummy. He straightened out quickly when a soft rumble in the bushes not far from him alerted him to someone approaching. 'No! This place is supposed to be empty!' he thought desperately. But the noise continued to get closer.  
He thought for a moment about running away, but whoever it was would probably follow him if they knew he was here. It wasn't like him to run away. He was stuck, and there wasn't anything he could do.

The bushes parted to reveal a slightly startled Neji Hyuuga. He eyed the blond ball of energy for a moment before quirking an eyebrow.

"Naruto, why are you squatting out here in the middle of nowhere?"

Naruto stood up quickly, laughing nervously and rubbing the back of his head.

"Uh, training! I'm trying to master my stealth skills!"

The eyebrow rose higher.

"By yourself? That seems a moot point, Uzumaki."

Naruto's face twitched. He was never really all that good with lying, he realized sadly. And then it hit him. That smell… Neji Hyuuga's smell. He couldn't stop himself from looking up and staring into the blank eyes of the powerful shinobi, void of the Byakugan at the moment.

His black hair tied back perfectly from his face to dangle in a small tail around his backside… the small self-confident smirk that was always present… oh no. Naruto was getting turned on by his friend. Without realizing it, he wrinkled his nose and bit his lip.

Neji's eyes narrowed on the blond. Why was Naruto acting like this, and why did he just try to lie about being alone in the forest? He was going to find out.

"Naruto, what are you hiding, and why did you just look disgusted by something?"

"Ugh…" the boy groaned; the heat pooling in his abdomen making him feel ill. "Please Neji, just go away…"

He sat down and curled up into himself; knees pressed tightly to his chest. The Hyuuga instantly went on alert. Not he was extremely worried. Naruto NEVER acted this way unless something was seriously wrong, and that usually involved one stoic Uchiha.

Said Uchiha being in the service of one Orochimaru. Was he around here? Did Naruto run into him? 'No..' he thought quickly. Naruto would had been bruised or bleeding.

He held no illusions that the hyper ninja could beat the Uchiha prodigy without receiving a single scratch.  
So did they talk? He shook his head. It might not have even been the Uchiha.

"Naruto, tell me what is wrong."

The command startled the blond into looking up at the Hyuuga. Neji's eyes widened as tears of pain rolled down Naruto's cheeks freely.

"It… it hurts…" he mumbled more to himself then the other.

He sat himself down next to Naruto in an uncharacteristic display of kindness.

"What hurts, Naruto?"

The other boy only shook his head and sighed.

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?" he asked incredulously. "Am I not your friend, Uzumaki?"

Naruto turned to him quickly, eyes wide and slightly panicked.

"Yeah! I just… I'm not feeling good."

He tried to smile, but a sharp pain in his gut turned it into a grimace. Neji's clear eyes narrowed further and he whispered a hushed 'Byakugan' before scouring his eyes all over the boy's body.

His chakra slightly out of control and seemed to be building up. It had… a slightly reddish tint to it. He allowed his eyes to return to normal before pushing the boy over and lifting his shirt.

As he had expected; the Kyuubi seal was glowing faintly. Naruto gasped loudly when hands calloused from fighting ghosted over the dark lines.

"Naruto, why is your chakra steadily going out of control? What is wrong with you?" the angry tone softened slightly when the boy underneath him gasped.  
And then he realized he was hovering over his friend with his hand up his shirt. Neji flushed slightly and pulled back, making Naruto close his eyes in relief.

"Okay, I'll tell you. But you gotta promise that you won't say anything to anyone else… and that you wont be disgusted." He finished quietly, all the while having his friend stare at him.

"Alright." He agreed reluctantly after a moment's pause.

Why would Naruto ask him not to be disgusted? He already knew of the Kyuubi; the blond having told him about a year ago while on the mission to bring back Sasuke. He hadn't been disgusted then, only curious. What would make him think he would act hat way now?  
Naruto fumbled with the words slightly. Closing his eyes, he plunged into an explanation.

"Uh, well… it's my birthday, and I'm kinda…" he trailed off, seeing his friend's impatient stare. "Err… I'm sixteen. I'm of-age now, and the demon mating season started… and uh… I'm kinda…"

Neji's eyes widened fractionally and he watched Naruto's face flush with embarrassment. Naruto was horny? He read about something like this; animals being unable to control themselves of the days when mating season would come around. The fox inside of Naruto was probably affecting him to the point where Naruto was forced into the ritual of… mating with someone.

That struck him as slightly strange, but he wasn't disgusted. Naruto, however, looked as if he was going to cry.

"I'm not disgusted." He said simply, distracted by the thought of Naruto Uzumaki actually having sex with someone.

Surprisingly, he didn't mind thinking of it.

Naruto looked at his friend with mild shock. He really… wasn't disgusted? Unknown to him, his face twitched into a small smile.

"Thanks Neji-" he was cut off when a sharp jab of pain ripped through his body and he gasped, clutching himself.

Neji quickly knelt before him, searching for anything that might have hit the boy while he wasn't looking, and then he frowned. There were no marks on Naruto. 'No, there wouldn't be.' He thought as he quickly berated himself. 'The pain of resisting his urges… that's what this is. And it's only going to get worse.'  
He watched the boy curl up even tighter into himself before an idea struck him. Naruto probably wouldn't like it, he thought, but right now the boy didn't have any choice.

"Naruto, I'm going to help you alright?" when the boy deftly nodded, he realized that he wasn't even aware of what was going on around him anymore.  
'I suppose that makes this easier.' He thought quickly, before stripping himself down as fast as he could and doing the same for Naruto. The boy struggled in his grasp but he finally managed to remove all of his clothing.

Well… he blushed slightly as he took in the lean form of the person he once thought of as nothing but a nuisance. His body was slightly built, but not all that noticeable unless you got under his clothes and really looked. Also… Neji took in a sharp breath at this… he was, for lack of a better word, hung.

He was easily bigger than Neji, and the Hyuuga had a lot to boast about himself. He vaguely registered that if Naruto took him he'd be in a lot of pain in the morning. Speaking of that… he looked up to see that it was getting late and that his Uncle expected him back soon.  
He didn't want anyone to come looking for him when he didn't show up on time, it would severely complicate things.

"Naruto."

He turned the boy over onto his back and began sucking on his own fingers. As soon as he got Naruto off he first time, he would be able to relax a little more. He was extremely tense.

The blonde's head moved slightly as if to acknowledge that h had spoken but no sound came from him but the occasional whimper. 'Fuck…' he groaned. This wasn't going to be easy.

When his fingers were slick enough, he quickly reached down and forced the first one into the blonde's tight passage. When the finger was sucked in greedily he quickly inserted another one. Naruto neither shifted in pain nor made any noise.

'It's probably the heat…' he thought as he added a third finger. 'He's more loose than he should be, but still tight. His body must have already been prepared for this.' He thrust the fingers gently, smiling when the teen cried out softly when he hit the prostate.

"Naruto, I'm doing this to help you." He murmured, more to himself than his friend.

Pulling his fingers out he placed himself at the other boy's entrance and thrust in quickly. The reaction was instantaneous; Naruto bucked up to meet his hips with a loud cry. He clamped a hand over his friend's mouth so that they wouldn't be heard. He didn't need any ANBU showing up.  
Naruto's body was tight and hot around him, even with the preparation and the loosing from the heat. He struggled not to blow immediately as Naruto bucked into him harshly; driving the head of his cock into the boy's prostate over and over again. Neji shivered when a seat-slicked hand reached around to cup his bottom.

"Naruto…" he moaned.

The blond growled possessively. Somewhere inside he understood hat Neji was taking him, and that he would soon get his turn with the other. It excited his inner demon, but horrified him.  
'I… I'm having sex with Neji.' His mind whirled on the concept as his body continued to move of its own accord. The loud grunts and sharp gasps turning him on more than he realized.  
What the hell had he gotten into?

"Please…" he managed. "Harder…"

Neji allowed a smirk to pass over his lips before he lost all thought; pounding into the body beneath him harshly. Sweat rolled off of them in rivulets, accompanied by droplets of Naruto's pre come as he prepared to lose himself in extreme pleasure. When his body tightened, Neji grabbed his swollen cock and gave it one hard jerk. Naruto came in his hand with an almost inhuman scream; jets of hot white liquid splashing over the Hyuuga's face and hair.

The Byakugan wielder allowed himself a brief grimace before the hot passage around him seized him in a death-grip, sending him over the edge and into his own orgasm.

"Fuck… Uzumaki…" he choked.

White hot lights dance behind his eyes and he had to struggle to keep himself upright. Naruto, however, had other plans. Before he was even completely finished the blond Kyuubi vessel had flipping him over onto his back and lifted his legs high.

Neji had the decency to blush profusely. He was bared indecently to his friend, but Naruto wasn't exactly paying attention to that. 'What is he doing?' Neji's thoughts drifted a bit as Naruto seemed to contemplate what to do next with his friend's legs spread high in the air.

And then he did it. Neji's blanks eyes widened and his mouth dropped open in a silent scream as he felt a wet hot tongue dive into his puckered opening; thrusting roughly in and out of him. Oh fuck… what the hell was Uzumaki doing?

The thought of being tongue-fucked made goose bumps pop up all over his skin and he shivered. That seemed to throw Naruto into overdrive as his tongue reached deeper than it had before, and then withdrew.

His already-hard erection pressed against the slick hole. Pale eyes widened.

"W-wait, Naruto…" but he didn't have time to ask the boy to slow down.

Naruto thrust in quickly, slamming against the Hyuuga's prostate. He didn't know whether to cry out in pain or pleasure as both feelings washed over him in angry waves. It was intense; his body quaked under the powerful ministrations. He squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip.

The blond above him pounded into him roughly, but then he did something that surprised the Hyuuga. He reached down gently to stroke Neji's pulsing cock in his calloused hand, rubbing the slit carefully before teasing the underside.

He watched, mesmerized. It was so… hot. Naruto's thick shaft slamming into him, his rough hand lightly fondling his own erection… and then the boy's other hand pulled him into a crushing kiss and he hissed into Naruto's mouth as he came violently for the second time that day.  
The tight clenching around Naruto's cock sent him into his own climax, but this time his cry was more from Naruto then the demon inside of him. He had even called out Neji's name.

The Hyuuga's muscles clenched again, milking the blond entirely. When the strong body above him fell, he managed to catch it awkwardly. He was tired. No… he was sated.  
Absently, he realized he must be gay, but the thought didn't linger long when normal blue eyes peered shyly up into his own.

"N-Neji?"

The slight tremble… he realized Naruto was afraid. He let himself smile at his friend.

"I did it consensually, Uzumaki."

That seemed to relax his friend, and they sat wrapped in each other's arms like hat for a while. Naruto's head rested against the Hyuuga's shoulder; black hair untied and sticking to both of their bodies.

After a while, the sun dipped low and stars began to come out, but neither bothered to move. Neji really didn't care anymore if he was late. He snorted. It served his uncle right; it had been a spur-of-the-moment meeting anyway.  
On top of him he felt Naruto shifted uncomfortably. He quirked an eyebrow.

"Naruto?"

The boy turned away blushing lightly.

"I uh… I'm hard again."

Neji Hyuuga spluttered indignantly.

"What?!"

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
Lol End.


End file.
